(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print control device and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In desktop publishing (DTP) systems, generally, document page data created using editing software such as Photoshop (registered trademark) is imposed on a sheet, or signature, using imposition software to generate imposition data. The document data to be input may be in a format specific to editing software that has become the de facto standard, such as the Photoshop Document (PSD) format, or in a standard format such as Portable Document Format (PDF). The imposition data to be output is in a page description language format which is supported by a printer, such as PostScript (registered trademark) or PDF.
The imposition data includes information on marks such as crop marks which are referred to in the bookbinding operation. The imposition software selects necessary marks in accordance with the type of printer in the output destination (in terms of printing method such as the electrophotographic or inkjet method, paper type such as cut paper or continuous paper (or continuous form paper), or any other suitable classification), and arranges the selected marks at appropriate positions according to the dimensions of a document page or the dimensions of paper to be used, thereby creating imposition data.